daijobu sunflower
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: did i ever tell you mello? that you remind me of a sunflower


**A/N: DREW A PICTURE- http://patienceiaio(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/daijobu-sunflower-121391983 **

**replace the (dots) with actual periods. enjoy**

**Warning: Lots of gayness (and not the good kind…) Shonen-ai, sorry no smex this time gaiz~**

**Omg, a kiddy rating? First time in a while I wrote in this category… If I ever wrote in this rating before… and damn FanFic changed so much… **

**Crappy story guys, I'm sorry :(**

…

Matt held a sunflower in between his fingers, spinning it around, watching the leaves and peddles sway along with it. He was currently bored out of his mind while Mello was taking his shower. He just finished beating his new game for the 5th time and had no other form of entertainment than to twirl around a plant.

The colors seemed uglier than they would have been if he wasn't looking into the world with tinted green goggle lenses, but still he much preferred leaving them on for the time being.

He remembered that day with the sunflowers too. The scene kept playing over and over… he ever wondered if Mello remembered too. How he thought of him as a sunflower. The gamer smiled at himself for being so stupid back then. He didn't know what he was thinking. But still his words were still true to him even now.

…

The 12 year old Matt wondered up the grassy field searching for his friend. The blond had just recently saw the test scores posted on the bulletin and once again he had come up a failure. Near was winning-_again_. Matt being his 'best friend' he knew exactly where to look for him. It was his favorite sulking spot or favorite spot in general.

The gamer finally spotted his friend; head slumped down to stare at his crumbled test with the number 99% in big, red ink just mocking him straight in the face. Sunflowers surrounded his tiny form and if he didn't know better he would have thought that he was a sunflower along with them. This was the one place Mello was sure no one in the world could find him. He sighed right as Matt wondered over with a neutral face. The blond didn't look up at him as Matt dug into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here." After a few minutes Mello took it without looking up. The younger sat down beside him, bending a flower in the process.

Matt knew why this boy would pick such a place. It wasn't bad at all: barely hearing the kids down below, isolated and the great scenery before them. Even he liked to play his games over here sometimes. "It's not that big a deal, Mello."

Mello sighed, lying back on a huge bundle of them, "Yes it is…"

"It didn't matter to me." Matt pulled out his PSP and started it up.

"That's because you're too laid back about everything." The blond snorted. The other scratched his head as he handed the game over to him. Mello let his chocolate hang from his mouth as he started pounding away at the buttons. "I'm never going to beat the damn brat at _anything_."

"Heh, you're the biggest brat of them all, Mello." Matt laughed awkwardly.

"Wanna say that again?"

"I'm good." A huge explosion emitted from his game and Mello growled loudly, shoving the game back at his friend. "Didn't help?"

"Not really." He scowled. The older turned away from him, staring out into the field. He didn't like flowers. Not in the slightest, but seeing as the sunflowers totally surrounded him made him like them more than he would have. "Matt…" Said boy turned towards him only to freeze in place, "I don't know if I wanna keep going on like this…"

The red head's eyes wouldn't leave Mello's sight. He had never noticed how good he looked compared to the yellow flowers. He looked even more attractive than he already was to him. "D… don't say that." Despite his efforts Mello's thoughts were final, not even taking a glimpse back at him. Matt hated when he got like this. A sad face just never suited Mello. Especially not now when it contrasted with the bright scenery.

Matt picked a smaller flower and began to pick off the leaves. At first he wasn't sure if he should do this… He was sure that if he tried Mello might slap him in the face. But he'd do anything to break the depressing silence because, to him, any noise is better than silence. He stared at it for a moment before saying the other's name. The older turned to him questionably before pausing when Matt placed his hands on either side of his cheeks. It felt like a slow motion sequence and he could barely feel whatever it was that rested on his ear. Still, even after Matt had finished doing whatever it was that he did, he still had yet to let go of his face. He stared at him with strong eyes; eyes that seemed to have stared right through his own, making him flinch. "Matt…"

"It's not like you… to give up." He stated. "You better not give up." Mello's eyes widened. He had never once heard Matt command him to do something like this. The red head smiled, "It doesn't suit you…"

He then let go, letting Mello's hand wonder up to his head only to feel a flower where his ear should have been. Matt looked away blushing, waiting for whatever insult that was going to come his way any second. Though when it came he had never expected it to be so… light. "Stupid." It didn't even sound like an insult. In fact, when he turned his head Mello was smiling. "This is the stupidest thing you could've done." Despite his words Mello never once tried to remove the flower.

…

The bathroom door squealed open and Mello walked out, a towel hanging from his golden locks. He only managed to pull on a pair of faded jeans and for once Matt had wished he had a shirt on too. His scars were there, covering his flawless body. That accident that caused his left side to scar up… now that he thought about it he wished that he never would have said "don't give up"… "Matt? What are you doing…?"

The red head looked away, "Nothing…" The blond wondered over towards him, sitting down on the bed next him.

"You still mad at me?"

"No."

"Then che-" Mello paused as Matt looked up to glare at him. The don't-you-dare-tell-me-to-cheer-up look. The blond only smiled. He always seemed to smile sadly these days. His sad smiles then didn't even compare to the ones now.

Matt held up the flower, "Do you… remember back then?" Mello didn't answer as the other placed the flower behind his ear. He let his hand wonder down to his scarred cheek until Mello's own hand stopped him. "I-if what I said back then made you-"

Mello chuckled lightly, "Stupid." Matt's eyes widened, "I don't know why you'd think that. Don't say things just to say them."

"Mello…" He continued to stare at him, the person still able to smile. Even with a scar on his face, even with falling behind to number 2… Mello pulled out the flower from his hair and placed it in Matt's. The gamer sat there stunned, the cold flower bumping against his ear. "Um…?"

"Stupidest thing you could have ever done." He laughed. Matt sighed with a smile before taking the time to lean up and kiss him. It wasn't long, just a small peck to show thanks. "Y'know, you can give me a little more than just _that_. We weren't the same age as back then."

Matt glared, heat rising to his cheeks, "It depends on your definition of 'little'."

Mello smirked, "You'd like it either way." And they kissed, their lips moving together in one, smooth motion. Mello always managed to catch Matt off guard with his tongue, licking his lips playfully as the gamer moaned, his lips parting slightly as the blond took the chance to enter his mouth. Matt breathed quickly, the taste of cigarettes mixing with chocolate. He let his hands rest on the other's bare chest, but once he felt a scar he gasped and tried to push away. Although his attempts weak the blond noticed what he was trying to do and stopped. Matt laid back on the bed and looked away, "S-sorry…"

"Matt it's not your fault." Mello was irritated now.

"That's what I keep telling myself." He sighed, "I know it's not, but… it's still there."

Mello rested himself on top of him, caressing his cheek softly, "I'm still alive though…"

Matt smiled small, "Yeah, you are." He gave him a peck on the lips. "And your lips are just as soft as ever." He joked which Mello laughed at. The red head took the sunflower from his hair, lifting it in between their faces. "Didn't I ever tell you, Mello?"

_That you remind me of a sunflower? _

…

**Laaaaammmmeee…. Lame, lame, lame… **

**I'm still fighting my writer's block I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sigh… 10 more stories that I **_**started **_**to write are still on hold… Sigh… **


End file.
